Brotherhood of Hackers
The Brotherhood of Hackers is a criminal group run by Zorp, first appearing in The Great BumbleQuest. Wielding Hacking Gauntlets and Hacking Magick, the seven band of Hackers possessed a single goal: to permanently rid the world of S.E.G.A. and conquer all Kingdoms for themselves. History The Brotherhood was formed by two siblings: Zorp and Vlackus, both of whom were born in another, unknown kingdom. Vlackus, the elder of the two, once embarked on a journey into the desert and discovered the BumbleKing Scrolls of Wisdom in an abandoned library, and use the vast knowledge it possessed to create special gauntlets that allowed him to channel mysterious energies, dubbed Hacking magicks. When Vlackus returned home he was quickly arrested when he used his newfound powers for crime, and found himself incarcerated while his younger brother schemed to free him. Zorp disguised himself as an inmate and infiltrated the prison, soon earning the trust and loyalty of a powerful prison guard named Krull after promising him personal power. Together the two were able to successfully break Vlackus out of prison, and upon fleeing the Kingdom the two built hacking guantlets of their own and formed the Brotherhood of Hackers: a ragtag group of hackers who aspired to take conquer and exact revenge on society for wronging them. Zorp and his gang would gradually join up with other exiles on their journey. Their fourth member was a young man named Hal who also came from Zorp's hometown, who fled from home after much abuse at home from his father, a cruel Moderator. Hal, with no where else to go, joined the hackers and with his vast knowledge became their chief strategist and medic. While making their way from town to town the hackers made the acquaintance of a homeless boy in a poor Kingdom named Graff, who Zorp uncharacteristically took a liking to and took him under his wing. Under Zorp's tutelage, Graff rose in the ranks to become his second-in-command. As time passed and the hackers traveled the continent, making little progress in the way of accomplishing their goal, they ran into more and more trouble and word of their crimes began spreading, leaving them outlaws and unwelcome in any Kingdom. While trekking through the desert, the hackers rediscovered Vlackus's old library, and they made residence in its abandoned halls. While there, however, they were attacked by a female No-Poster named Arcyl who had been exiled from her tribe in another Kingdom. Arcyl was quickly subdued by Krull, but she was in awe of the hackers' power while they in turn were impressed with her fighting abilities. She joined the group and became the hackers' sixth member. To be finished. Members *Zorp - Leader, deceased. Power-hungry leader of the hackers, singehandedly organized the group and led the hackers on quest to defeat S.E.G.A. Zorp was killed when he was gunned down by A.R.C.H.I.E. forces after refusing to surrender. *Graff - Second in command, deceased. Lieutenant of Zorp who was a pro at hacking magic and befriended fellow hacker Talia. Graff appears to have been killed when he attacked Zorp to protect Talia. *Vlackus - Status unknown. Elder brother of Zorp who invented hacking magic and gauntlets once he read the BumbleKing Scrolls of Wisdom, and was the ultimate master of the magicks. He was captured by A.R.C.H.I.E. but managed to escape. *Arcyl - Imprisoned. Warrior from a female band of No-Posters who was exiled for disloyalty and rescued by Zorp, lent her skills to the group. She was captured and detained by A.R.C.H.I.E. *Talia - Imprisoned, deserted. She defended her Total War Center home and initially fought the hackers, but fell in love with Graff and joined them. She deserted once Zorp apparently killed Graff and was briefly incarcerated in BumbleKatraz before freeing herself when the prison was attacked during Surr's invasion. *Krull - Imprisoned. Muscleman who once aided Zorp and Vlackus and was inducted as the third member of the group, boneheaded but devotes his life to his hero Zorp. Like Hal, he sacrificed himself to A.R.C.H.I.E. to help the others escape. *Hal - Imprisoned. Dark-natured strategist, medic, and scout who joined Zorp to escape a miserable life at home with his Moderator father, but found he didn't particularly enjoy working with the hackers. Despite this and his own lack of self-motivation he sacrificed himself to A.R.C.H.I.E. to help the others escape. *The Shadow Emperor - On the run, deserted. Shadow-powered Guardian who joined once he was influenced by his Shadow Amulet to do evil. He never was taught how to use hacking magicks and later deserted once he freed himself from the Amulet and returned to the BumbleKing Forums. Trivia Background Information *The general concept of the Brotherhood as well as Zorp and Graff were created by Swifty Mc Quickness, while the other five hackers and the identities and backstories of all seven were created by The Shadow Emperor. Gallery File:Zorp2.0.png|Zorp File:Graff.png|Graff File:Vlackus.png|Vlackus File:Arcyl.png|Arcyl File:Talia.png|Talia File:Krull.png|Krull File:Hal2.png|Hal File:The Shadow Emperor.png|The Shadow Emperor File:Zorp.png|Zorp, before forming the Brotherhood File:Graff2.png|Graff, before joining the Brotherhood File:Vlackus2.png|Vlackus, before joining the Brotherhood File:Arcyl2.png|Arcyl, before joining the Brotherhood File:Talia2.png|Talia, before joining the Brotherhood File:Krull2.png|Krull, before joining the Brotherhood File:Hal.png|Hal, before joining the Brotherhood